Loups garous
by lacarpette
Summary: Juin 1993 : R. Lupin quitte son poste d’enseignant à Poudlard, sous prétexte que les parents ne laisseront jamais un loup garou enseigner à leur enfant.. Mais si il y avait une autre raison ? Bien plus ancienne ? Bien plus horrible ?
1. Prologue

Voici une nouvelle fiction. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans le genre dramatique/ tragique, mais j'espère que je ne vais pas tomber dans des clichés.

Pour l'instant je n'ai tapé que le prologue mais j'ai écris tout le déroulement de l'histoire, il ne me restera plus qu'à développer. Donc je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic.

Pour les fans de Remus Lupin, je tiens à signaler que dans cette histoire il ne sera pas forcément la personne sage, et réfléchie qu'on voit souvent dans les fictions. Mon idée c'est que Remus a avant tout été un adolescent, quelqu'un d' inconscient. Mais associé à sa condition de loup garou cette inconscience peut avoir des conséquences terribles, qu'aucune personne ne devrait avoir à supporter. J'espère que ce charabia ne vous aura pas dissuader de lire le début de cette fic, et qu'à la fin de la lecture vous aurez envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Si jamais vous ne comprenez pas certains éléments, ou si vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographe, grammaire ou conjugaison, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler et je les corrigerai.

Pour situer ce prologue, l'action se passe à la fin de la troisième année de Harry Potter. Le lendemain de la soirée mouvementée dans la Cabane Hurlante.

PROLOGUE

JUIN 1993

La première chose que ses sens repérèrent fut l'odeur. Un parfum de potions et de fraîcheur, une senteur qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Au contraire, elle lui était trop familière. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Remus avait deviné qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Au premier regard il remarqua que le jour était déjà levé, il aperçut Mme Pomfresh, dos à lui, en train de préparer plusieurs potions. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Il eut alors l'impression de retourner une vingtaine d'années en arrière, quand tous les mois la gentille infirmière lui donnait ses potions et appliquait différents onguents sur ses plaies et bleus pour qu'il cicatrise. Elle ne lui avait jamais posé de question à propos de sa lycanthropie et pour cela il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Elle lui donna ses potions, qu'il but en silence en essayant de ne pas grimacer au goût horriblement amer des liquides. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il en avalait mais malgré toutes ces années il ne s'était jamais habitué.

Ensuite comme par réflexe, il ôta sa chemise et il sentit les doigts de l'infirmière parcourir son dos. La crème qu'elle lui appliquait fit tout de suite son effet, et le soulagea de ses douleurs.

Une fois que son travail fut terminé elle se leva et déclara qu'elle allait prévenir monsieur le directeur de son réveil. Elle sortit de la pièce et Remus se retrouva seul, face à ses souvenirs.

Il avait du mal à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, et chercher au fond de sa mémoire lui faisait mal à la tête. La première chose dont il se souvint fut de Sirius. Il était innocent ! C'était ce traître de Peter, caché pendant douze ans, qui avait révélé au Seigneur des Ténèbres où se trouvaient James et Lily ! Tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière dans la Cabane Hurlante lui revint en mémoire. Harry était là bas également avec ses amis et… Rogue.

Il revit très clairement leur sortie par le Saule Cogneur pour rejoindre le château et livrer Peter Pettigrow. Mais ensuite les choses étaient moins nettes, il revoyait cette lumière argentée qu'il redoutait tant, puis un cri lointain 'Fuyez !'.

Il réalisa que la nuit dernière il s'était transformé en loup garou. Puis un immense sentiment de peur et d'angoisse le submergea, il n'était pas seul dans le parc ce soir l ! Il y avait Harry, Hermione, Ron. Et si il les avait blessés ? Tués ? Ou pire encore mordus ? A cette dernière pensée il eut un haut le cœur. Un affreux souvenir était réapparu dans son esprit. Cette histoire si veille qu'il avait tellement de mal à cacher au fond de lui pour ne pas avoir mal, mais qui quand elle refaisait surface le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie seul. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Remus.

- Bonjour Remus, dit il. Comment te sens tu ?

- Comme à chaque fois, répondit il sur un ton plus amer qu' il ne voulait.

Le directeur ne répondit pas.

- Mais ça va, assura Remus. Comment vont Harry, Hermione et Ron ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils vont bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Je n'avais pas pris ma potion, avoua Remus.

- Je sais, mais tu ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer dans le reste de la soirée, le rassura le vieux directeur.

- Oui, mais…

Sa voix s'éteignit. Un grand combat se livrait dans son esprit. Son souvenir le plus horrible remontait, et il essayait de ne pas le laisser faire, mais c'était trop dur. Déjà il ressentait l'immense culpabilité… Et il revoyait les images : Katie étendue sur le sol. Morte. Et les personnes autour d'elle qui chuchotaient en montrant son ventre rond. Il se fit violence et prit une grande inspiration.

- Et Sirius ?

- Pettigrow s'est échappé, il n y'a donc plus de preuve pour l'innocenter. Cependant Harry et Hermione ont réussi à le faire s'évader avec Buck. Il est en pleine nature maintenant, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Alors c'est bien, murmura Remus.

Le directeur ne répondit pas et il releva ses yeux vers lui. Il semblait embarrassé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Remus…, je suis désolé. Ce matin au petit déjeuner Serverus a …

- Je vois, coupa Remus. Il a dit à tout le monde qui j'étais réellement.

- Il a dit que tu étais un loup garou, répondit Dumbledore.

- Je vais partir alors, déclara Remus.

- Remus, tu n'es pas obligé, je souhaite te garder comme professeur, répliqua Dumbledore.

- Je sais que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais vous allez bientôt recevoir des courriers de parents qui ne voudront jamais que leurs enfants aient un loup garou comme professeur. Et je ne veux surtout pas voir de la pitié ou du dégoût dans les yeux des élèves à qui j'enseigne.

- Je comprends. A propos de courrier…. Tu as reçu ça ce matin, il y a à peine une demie heure, dit Dumbledore en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Remus prit la lettre mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Il reconnut le sceau qui fermait l'enveloppe, celui des McKornick et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Merci. Je vais aller dans ma chambre préparer mes affaires, dit Remus en se levant du lit.

- Comme tu veux, Remus. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis sache que je suis toujours d'accord pour te garder comme professeur, dit Dumbledore.

Remus hocha la tête et prit ses affaires posés au bout du lit, puis il sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers ses appartements, la lettre dans sa main.

Il pria pour ne rencontrer personne sur le chemin et ce fut sa seule joie de la journée car les couloirs étaient déserts. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur sa chaise. Il posa l'enveloppe sur ses genoux et l'observa quelques instants sans savoir quoi faire. Ce qu'elle contenait il ne le savait pas, mais ce dont il était sûr c'était que d'après l'expéditeur il devrait replonger dans ses souvenirs à la lecture de ce qui était écrit et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

Il soupira et sortit le parchemin de l'enveloppe. Il le déplia et commença à lire.

_Château des McKornick, le 23 juin 1993_

_Royaume-Uni_

_Lupin,_

_Laisse moi sourire en imaginant la tête que tu as fait quand tu as reçu cette lettre et quand tu as vu de qui elle provenait. Je te vois déjà tremblant de peur et d'angoisse à l'idée que je révèle tout ce que je sais sur ce qui s'est passé avec Katie il y a de ça vingt ans maintenant. Vingt ans que je suis devenu fils unique, vingt ans qu'elle me manque, vingt ans que toi tu ne te soucies plus d'elle. Vingt ans que tu vis libre uniquement parce que tes amis t'ont été fidèles et loyaux pendant cette histoire. Ils n'ont pas voulu te trahir, pourtant il me semble qu'ils ne sont plus là, comme toi, pour profiter de cette liberté. Je me permets très souvent de rêver que ça fait deux décennies que tu vis avec le poids de la mort de ma sœur sur la conscience ! Vingt ans que tu l'as tué. _

_Serverus m'a appris ce matin que tu avais encore osé te transformer en loup garou cette nuit dans le parc de Poudlard ! Alors que trois élèves se trouvaient dans les environs. Si je pouvais encore douter jusque ici ,tu as prouvé que tu n'étais pas une personne digne de confiance Lupin. Tu as recommencé la même erreur sauf que hier soir elle n'a pas eu les conséquences dramatiques qu'elle avait entraîné quand tu avais seize ans. Cependant ton attitude est tout sauf celle d'une personne adulte, responsable et qui plus est : professeur ! _

_Depuis cette tragédie, j'ai réussi à me reconstruire malgré la prétendue folie que les gens me prêtaient suite à la mort de Katie. Aujourd'hui je suis marié et j'ai deux enfants. L'aîné entrera en septembre à Poudlard et je ne souhaite pas qu'il court de risques. Mais je veux qu'il aille au collège où sa défunte et inconnue tante et moi-même avons été. C'est pourquoi il me semble normal que tu quittes cet établissement. Ne serait ce que par respect pour Katie, pour que personne d'autre qu'elle ne subisse ce que tu lui as fait. Ta place n'est pas parmi les hommes, tu le sais bien. Retourne dans tes bois._

_John McKornick_

Remus posa lentement la lettre sur son bureau, blême. Il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait autant souffrir : l'évocation de Katie ou la manière dont John McKornick parlait de lui.

Il avait du mal à respirer et ce fut au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Mais au lieu d'être apaisé il sentit une première larme couler le long de sa joue. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et laissa sa tristesse s'écouler, en replongeant avec effroi dans le pire souvenir de sa vie….

----------------

**Note : **j'ai remis ce chapitre en ligne car **Twinnie** m'a laissé une review en me signalant les fautes que j'avais commises donc je les ai corrigé.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Loup garou

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf ce qui n'est pas dans les cinq tomes de notre sorcier préféré.

Voici le premier chapitre. Il raconte le début de l'horrible souvenir de Remus et présente les personnages, dont quelques uns de mon invention.

J'ai exceptionnellement mis le point de vue de Sirius à un moment mais c'est juste parce que c'était nécessaire pour la compréhension de l'histoire. Merci à tous pour vos reviews (dont 3 le jour de mon anniversaire ! J'adore ce genre de cadeau ! ) !

**Rowena d'Argent **: merci pour tes compliments. Je suis contente de voir que ce que je voulais ( c'est-à-dire qu'on voit Remus différemment) soit ce qui ressorte de ce prologue. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**MoonLight : **merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas sa faute si c'est un loup garou mais malheureusement il doit faire avec et ce n'est pas facile. Dans ce chapitre Remus est moins triste mais pas dans les prochains chapitres.

**Astrie :** merci pour ta review, je vais finir cette fic et je vais essayer de mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible mais avec la rentrée j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, mais je n'abandonnerai pas.

**gaelle griffondor :** voilà la suite, huit jours après ça va c'est pas trop long ;)

**Severa Rogue** : merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que je vais continuer à décrire de façon juste ce que Remus ressent.

**J.Luc** : merci pour ta review ! Pour répondre à ta question, comme je te l'ai dis dans mon mail la dernière fois, cette idée m'est venue en plein cours de droit. Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît.

**Twinnie : **merci pour tes encouragements. Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir signalé mes fautes dans le prologue, je vais le changer. Si jamais tu en vois d'autres dans ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à me les signaler. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Loup garou**

- Remus !

- ….

- REmus !

- …..

- REMUS !!!

- Hein ?

- Tu viens ?

- Euh oui oui…

Le garçon de seize ans se leva et suivit son ami Peter hors de la classe.

- Alors encore en train de mater Rem' ? intervint Sirius alors qu'ils quittaient la classe.

Remus se tourna vers le brun.

- Pas du tout.

- Mais bien sûr…

Remus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Mary. Elle rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, tout en discutant avec son amie Lily Evans. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient sur ses épaules et faisaient ressortir ses beaux yeux noisette. Remus lui avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois, ils étaient dans le même cours d'Etude des Runes, et il savait qu'elle était aussi gentille que jolie.

- Je ne mate pas. J'admire, déclara-t-il calmement.

- Tu devrais te lancer Remus, conseilla James qui venait de les rejoindre dans les couloirs.

- Ah non non… J'oserai jamais.

- Mais si allez ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! s'exclama le Gryffondor.

- Regarde James ! s'exclama Sirius. Il a tout tenté avec Lily et il n'a toujours rien !

James lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami et sourit.

- N'empêche qu'aujourd'hui elle ne m'a fait aucun reproche, dit il fièrement.

- Elle ne t'a pas _encore_ fait de reproche, souligna Peter.

- Il a raison, ajouta Sirius. Il n'est que midi.

- D'ailleurs je meurs de faim, coupa Remus en les entraînant vers la Grande Salle.

Comme chaque jour de pleine lune, Remus avait très faim, il sentait en lui l'appétit de l'animal pointer et ses camarades étaient toujours aussi étonnés de ce qu'il pouvait avaler. Sauf James, Sirius et Peter qui savaient depuis maintenant cinq ans que Remus était un loup garou. Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour là, qui avait été le plus angoissant de sa vie. Il avait beaucoup craint la réaction de ses amis mais au lieu de le repousser ils s'étaient montré encore plus fidèles envers lui et l'avaient aidé à cacher son secret aux autres élèves. Mais la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'ils lui avaient montré avait eu lieu le jour où ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient tout faire pour devenir des Animagi. Remus savait que ce travail était très difficile et dangereux, surtout fait clandestinement, mais ils y étaient parvenus l'année précédente et depuis il n'était plus seul lors de ses transformations : un rat, un chien et un cerf l'accompagnaient.

En repartant vers la salle de Métamorphoses pour leur premier cours de l'après-midi, ils croisèrent Serverus Rogue qui discutait avec un Serpentard de septième année. Remus détestait Serverus, un garçon au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras. James et Sirius ne l'appréciaient pas non plus et lui faisaient bien comprendre.

- Servilus ! s'exclama James en l'apercevant. Tu sais quel est le meilleur cadeau qu'on pourrait te faire à Noël ?

L'adolescent de seize ans s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers les Gryffondor un regard chargé de haine. Mais il ne dit rien.

- Un shampooing ! continua Sirius. On pourrait enfin voir la vraie couleur de tes cheveux !

James, Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire, mais le Serpentard brandit sa baguette et lança un sort sur Peter qui se retrouva propulsé contre un mur, à moitié assommé.

Remus sentit une vague de colère le submerger : Rogue s'attaquait toujours au plus faible d'entre eux. Il sortit sa baguette en même temps que James et Sirius, prêt à lui lancer un sort si jamais il recommençait. Ils ne tentèrent rien car ils savaient que Rusard n'était jamais très loin.

A ce moment là des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et ils rangèrent tous leur baguette tandis qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux dorés arrivait. Elle se figea en les voyant et Remus croisa son regard bleu nuit, puis elle se ressaisit et se dirigea vers eux. Il la reconnut tout de suite, c'était une élève de cinquième année à Gryffondor comme eux.

Elle passa devant eux et se planta devant le garçon qui discutait avec Serverus Rogue, qui la fixait depuis qu'elle était apparue.

- Tiens, j'ai terminé la lettre pour Père et Mère, il ne te reste plus qu'à écrire ton mot, dit elle au garçon blond de Serpentard.

- Merci Katie, déclara-t-il froidement, en observant tour à tour les Maraudeurs et sa sœur.

Elle se tourna une brève seconde vers les quatre Gryffondor et poursuivit son chemin sans un mot.

- Allons-y Serverus, dit le grand blond.

Les deux Serpentard partirent dans une autre direction et tandis que Sirius aidait Peter à se relever, James bougonna.

- Quel salaud ! Il ne sait jamais se défendre sans sa baguette !

- Et l'autre l ! Qui bougeait pas et regardait la scène sans bouger le petit doigt ! renchérit Peter qui essuyait la poussière de ses vêtements.

- Pauvre Katie, ajouta Sirius, obligé d'avoir un frère à Serpentard alors qu'elle est à Gryffondor.

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Sirius savait bien de quoi il parlait, il était le seul de sa famille à avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor. Son frère qui avait deux ans de plus le lui avait fait payé les années où il avait étudié à Poudlard en même temps que Sirius. Remus réalisa alors que la jeune fille blonde était en fait Katie McKornick, une famille noble, au sang pur d'après ce que disait son grand frère : John McKornick, Serpentard en septième année.

Après ce petit incident ils repartirent vers la salle de cours où les attendait McGonagall pour la Métamorphoses, en échafaudant déjà plusieurs plans pour venger Peter de Rogue.

A cinq heures, quand le dernier cours de la journée se termina Remus sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais la lune allait bientôt apparaître. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'hiver. Pas seulement parce que le temps était pluvieux et froid, mais aussi parce que la nuit tombait plus tôt et il avait alors l'impression qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais un humain.

Il rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune pour poser son sac avant de partir à la Cabane Hurlante. Dans les couloirs il regarda le parc de Poudlard par la fenêtre et observa les cinquième année de Gryffondor qui revenaient de leur cours de Botanique et passaient près de la forêt. Il croisa Sirius qui revenait de son cours d'Etude des Moldus (qu'il avait choisi en troisième année pour embêter encore plus ses parents), et qui lui dit qu'il le rejoindrait à la Cabane dans quelques minutes.

Remus monta au dortoir, prit sa cape et redescendit un sac sous le bras. Il s'assura que personne ne le regardait et il sortit du château en courant vers le Saule Cogneur. Il réussit à appuyer sur la racine qu'il fallait et il pu accéder à son repère secret. Il se déshabilla et mit ses affaires dans son sac qu'il cacha sous une vieille latte. Puis il se posta à la fenêtre et attendit avec angoisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard il vit la lune apparaître et il réalisa que Sirius n'était pas là. Or il n'avait pas verrouillé l'accès à la Cabane Hurlante par le souterrain, il pourrait donc sortir comme il le voulait. Et il avait oublié de prendre sa baguette ! A peine pensa-t-il à tout ça que déjà il sentit la douleur le transpercer. Il vit ses ongles s'agrandir pour se transformer en griffes, il sentit la peau de son visage s'étirer et se couvrir de poils et son corps se courber.

Quelques instants plus tard Remus était devenu un loup garou.

---------------------------------

- Filez !

Sirius ne répondit pas et se dépêcha de quitter le couloir où il venait de croiser Rusard. Cet imbécile de concierge avait encore cru qu'il avait fait une bêtise et l'avait retenu dix minutes pour l'interroger sur un prétendu Serpentard qui avait depuis quelques jours des dizaines de furoncles sur le corps. Sirius soupira, cette blague c'était celle de la semaine dernière. Depuis ils avaient réussi à teindre les cheveux bruns d'un Serpentrd de cinquième année en violet sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua avec effroi que la pleine lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Il pressa le pas en espérant que Remus ai prit toutes ses précautions.

Dans le parc il croisa Katie McKornick qui traînait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.Il l'observa un moment, il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle était très discrète de toutes façons, et elle ne semblait pas tellement à l'aise dans sa peau. Il se doutait qu'être à Gryffondor quand toute sa famille venait de Serpentard n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il hésita à aller lui parler, puis il se dit qu'il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre Remus. Peter et James avaient une retenue et arriveraient une heure plus tard.

Il se dirigea vers le Saule Cogneur et maudit Peter de ne pas être avec lui. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il réussit enfin à appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre et il pu pénétrer dans le passage souterrain. A peine avait il fait trois pas qu'il entendit des grattements au sol. Comme par réflexe il se transforma en chien et quelques secondes plus tard un loup garou déchaîné le heurta violemment. Sirius resta quelques secondes couché inconscient.

Quand il se réveilla il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis il sortit rapidement du passage pour retrouver Remus qui était certainement dans le parc.

----------------------------

Remus ouvrit les yeux et reconnut le plafond de la Cabane Hurlante. Puis il sentit tout son corps courbaturé. Il se releva et vit qu'une couverture était posé sur lui. Il essaya de se souvenir de la nuit qui venait de passer mais comme toutes les autres fois il n'y parvint pas. Etrangement il n'éprouvait qu'un sentiment de liberté. Il observa la pièce. James et Peter dormaient dans un coin de la pièce. Sirius était accoudé à la fenêtre.

- Sirius ? dit Remus d'une voix rauque.

- Ah Remus, ça va ? demanda le garçon qui semblait soucieux.

- Oui, enfin comme d'habitude. Il est quel heure ?

- Huit heures, mais on est samedi on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui donc ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- On rentre ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui.

Remus prit ses affaires dans son sac, caché sous la latte et s'habilla. Pendant ce temps Sirius écrivait un mot aux deux autres Maraudeurs, pour les prévenir qu'ils étaient retournés au château.

Ils prirent le passage souterrain et pénétrèrent dans le château silencieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Durant tout le trajet Remus remarqua que son ami ne disait rien. Pourtant d'habitude Sirius parlait toujours les lendemains de pleine lune, pour égayer Remus et lui faire oublier l'éprouvante nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Au bout de sa cinquième tranche de pain et tandis que Sirius le regardait manger, toujours dans ses pensées, Remus vit Peter et James entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ils vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux et commencèrent à manger.

- Comment j'ai été hier ? demanda Remus qui avait toujours peur d'avoir blessé ses amis.

- Très agité, répondit James. En plus on t'a retrouvé dans le parc.

Remus lâcha sa tartine qui tomba dans son bol en faisant plein d'éclaboussures. Il avait oublié de prendre sa baguette pour verrouiller l'accès au souterrain ! Et il était sorti ! C'était donc pour ça qu'il s'était sentit aussi libre !

- Mais on a réussi à te ramener, ajouta précipitamment James devant la réaction de son ami.

- Qu'est ce qui va pas Sirius ? demanda Peter qui avait également remarqué l'air inquiet du brun.

- Euh… Remus.. hier soir… tu n'as vu personne dans la forêt ? demanda-t-il.

Remus le regarda encore plus horrifié. Quelqu'un ?

Il ne répondit pas et vit que James donnait un coup de coude à Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais très bien que c'est ce dont il a le plus peur ! » murmura-t-il.

Sirius ne répondit pas et se resservit du jus d'orange tandis que Remus sentait un énorme doute l'envahir.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à le mettre en ligne. Mais cette histoire est tragique et en ce moment je vais plutôt bien donc il est difficile de se plonger dans une ambiance triste, même si c'est pour HP !

**Moonlight : **merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est que Remus n'a pas de chance mais bon tant pis… Pour les fraises, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça va arriver ne t'inquiètes pas, lol.

**Rowena**** d'argent : **merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que ça plait toujours autant et d'avoir crée un effet de frustration à la fin du chapitre précédent! lol.

**Gaelle**** gryffondor** : oula pardon… Un mois et demi que j'ai pas écris, là j'admets c'est long, j'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera un peu… Merci pour ton message !

**Chapitre2**

Durant tout le reste du repas, Sirius ne dit rien. James et Peter faisaient mine de ne pas le remarquer et continuèrent à parler de la saison de Quidditch qui allait commencer, tout en essayant d'intégrer Remus à la conversation. Celui-ci savait très bien qu'ils essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère après ce qu'avait dit Sirius et il leur était reconnaissant car le doute qu'il éprouvait était immense.

Finalement à la fin du repas, il sortit de la Grande Salle serein et se dirigea à son cours de Métamorphoses.

Sirius se remit à parler dans le courant de la matinée sans revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit. Remus le connaissait bien et il savait que lorsque des tensions apparaissaient au sein du groupe Sirius n'était pas vraiment du genre à en parler avec les autres. Il préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette technique avait quelques inconvénients mais aujourd'hui Remus était bien content que son ami réagisse de la sorte. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça.

Cela faisait à peine une journée que les cours avaient repris et déjà le rythme des journées qu'il passait avec les Maraudeurs pendant les vacances de la Toussaint manquait à Remus. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup de devoirs à faire.

Le soir alors qu'ils rentraient dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor ils aperçurent Katie McKornick qui se dirigeait aussi vers la Salle Commune. En un coup d'œil Remus remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Les couloirs du château étaient glaciales à l'approche de l'hiver et pourtant Katie ne portait pas sa cape, elle était rouge, essoufflée et semblait avoir chaud. Quand elle croisa le regard de Remus elle s'arrêta quelques instants puis elle passa devant eux et s'empressa de rentrer dans la salle. Ils firent de même mais Remus remarqua que Sirius avait repris son air soucieux.

Ils s'assirent à une table et commencèrent leurs devoirs. La Salle Commune se vidait au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, mais Sirius était toujours autant silencieux ce qui était assez inhabituel puisqu'il était en général le premier à faire le pitre lorsqu'ils devaient faire leur travail, surtout en Potions. Or ce soir là, leur professeur leur avait demandé de faire une rédaction particulièrement difficile. Sirius cherchait dans ses livres tout ce qu'il pouvait noter.

- Dis donc Sirius, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? demanda James en remarquant le silence de son meilleur ami.

Le brun releva la tête de son parchemin.

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est rentré dans la salle, remarqua Peter.

- J'ai pas très envie de parler, répondit il.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et comprit aussitôt qu'il mentait. Grâce à sa lycanthropie Remus arrivait à percevoir les émotions, quand elles étaient vivement ressenties. Et en ce moment Sirius mentait, en lui se livrait un grand combat : il mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose mais il n'osait pas.

- C'est à cause de moi ? lança Remus après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Sirius se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable.

- Mais non, c'est pas de ta faute Re…, commença James qui voulait à tout prix éviter que le sujet épineux revienne sur le tapis.

- Oui, lâcha Sirius en même temps que James.

James et Peter regardèrent Sirius choqués.

- Quoi ?! s'étonna Peter.

- Je.. je suis désolé Remus, bredouilla Sirius qui essayait de reprendre son calme. Mais je ….hier soir…. j'ai remarqué quelque chose… d'anormal.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda en tremblant Remus.

Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'allait lui dire Sirius. Il sentait que c'était quelque chose de terrifiant.

- J'ai senti… une odeur de sang… , chuchota-t-il. Une.. autre… odeur de sang…

Remus crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Une autre odeur de sang ? Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un avec lui hier soir !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux quatre.

- Ca devait être la mienne ou celle de Peter, déclara James d'une voix tremblante.

Remus tourna lentement la tête vers lui sans rien dire.

- Non, soupira Sirius. Ce n'était pas James, Peter ou moi. C'était quelqu'un d'autre…

- C'est impossible, grommela Peter. On a pris toutes nos précautions, il ne peut pas y avoir de problème.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans le parc ! s'exclama Sirius plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. Il a été seul dans le parc pendant plusieurs minutes ! Il a pu se passer n'importe quoi…

- Qui ? demanda Remus qui était resté silencieux.

- Quoi ?

- Qui ai-je mordu ? répéta-t-il .

- Arrête Rem' si ça se trouve tu n'as mordu personne, dit James. Peut être que quelqu'un s'est blessé tout seul…

Sirius soupira et secoua sa tête.

- Je ne sais pas de qui provient le sang, je n'arrive pas à retrouver l'odeur, dit il finalement.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors parmi les quatre Maraudeurs, tandis que Remus, abasourdi, essayait de se calmer. Mais c'était beaucoup trop dur. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours redouté s'était produit. Il avait été en contact avec un humain pendant qu'il était sous sa forme de … monstre. Et pire encore il l'avait peut être mordu ! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Finalement il décida de monter se coucher et les autres ne le retinrent même pas. Ils semblaient autant choqués que lui. Une fois allongé dans son lit, il tenta de se souvenir de la nuit qu'il avait passée mais comme toutes les autres fois il n'y parvint pas. Pourtant il savait très bien que la nuit qui venait de se dérouler n'avait rien eu d'habituelle. Il se retourna des heures et des heures cherchant vainement à dormir mais son angoisse était trop grande. Il entendit Peter remonter le premier, une heure après et fit comme si il dormait pour ne pas être dérangé. Quelques heures plus tard ce fut le tour de Sirius et James, il recommença son manège. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'avait peut être mordu personne mais un grand doute s'insinuait toujours dans son esprit au moment où il allait y croire. Et Remus savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas vraiment un doute, mais plutôt une certitude.


End file.
